Favorite
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine's very favorite sailor..


_Thanks to all of our wonderful readers! We appreciate your incredible support & positive feedback!  
#REALMcRollers we love you. Everyone who reviews as 'guest' much love to you!  
Sammy & Ilna, you've made _everything_ so much fun! I'm honored to be in the REAl World with you and to call you my friends._

_Hugs, Mari _

/

/

**Favorite**

.

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
9:45 p.m.**

"You almost done?" Catherine called into the shower.

Steve popped open the glass door. His eyes twinkling, he said, "Wanna join me?" but didn't give her time to answer; he just stepped out and grabbed her into a hug, effectively soaking her tank top and jeans.

"Cute." Catherine kissed him. "Go dry off." She handed him a towel and shooed him into the bedroom. "I'll be right out. I wanna … _show_ you something."

Noticing the bag in her hand … Cath never changed in the bathroom … Steve's grin turned wolfish and he tossed, "Won't bother getting dressed then…" over his shoulder as her laugh tinkled like glass above the sound of the water.

/

**Ten minutes later**

Catherine, already dressed for bed, grinned when she came up behind Steve as he was setting their phones to charge. True to his word, he hadn't bothered changing; he was still in the towel.

"Hey." She trailed her hand down his spine, so he'd turn to face her. "So, what do you think?"

"Umm, wow." Steve's eyes ran over Catherine's body and crinkled with his playful smile. "Not exactly what I was expecting. Those are … interesting."

"Aww, and here I thought you'd find my new sleepwear hot and sexy." Catherine's grin matched Steve's as she struck a pose.

"Sexy, huh?" Steve stepped up and slid his hands from her shoulders to her hips.

"Umm hmm." Catherine's fingers locked behind his neck.

"Well, you know I think you're sexy in … or out … of anything, but these…" He kissed her before stepping back and taking her hand in his to spin her around. "Definitely have a story… I'm thinking it involves this afternoon's shopping trip?"

"It does. Grace picked them out." Catherine said of her sleep pants and tank. She'd known they'd get a cute remark out of Steve.

"Of course she did."

"I'm going to the Aloha Girls sleepover, remember?"

"How could I forget?" What Steve remembered most was the beautiful smile that lit up Catherine's face when Grace texted to ask her. She'd actually been choked up as she'd rushed into his office, holding out the phone to show him. Her eyes sparkling, she'd said, '_Look_ at this, Grace asked _me_ to be go with her to the _Family Fun Girls' Night Sleepover_!'

"The girls are doing a 'favorite Disney character' theme. Grace knows I'm definitely not the Disney Princess type, so she said we should get Donald because he's my favorite and he's in the Navy."

"Donald Duck, huh?" Steve chuckled and slowly ran a finger over the image of the cranky cartoon character printed on her top. Little images of the duck patterned the matching pants. "And here I thought _I_ was your favorite sailor." His best impression of a pout graced his lips.

"I've always loved Donald Duck. What can I say?" Catherine shrugged. "I'm a sucker for a handsome sailor." Her hand followed the outline of his cheek. Steve's playful smile was one she particularly loved and it prompted her to reach up and place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "But you knew that."

"Mmmhmm." He played with the strap of her tank top. "So …_ he's_ your favorite sailor because he's handsome, huh?" He pushed the strap down and kissed her shoulder while backing her towards the bed.

Catherine's fingers traced the edge of Steve's towel and his grin turned into a leer. "Imagine that?" He murmured. "I was thinking it was the lack of pants." Her laughter filled the room until Steve's kiss cut it off.

"There's that, too." Catherine untucked the towel. "Which you also knew. But he's my s_econd_ favorite."

Steve said, "As long as … _I'm_ still … your favorite." Between kisses. His eyes grew darker when she stepped away slightly and her pajamas joined the towel on the floor.

"Aww. Always, Steve."

/

_End, thanks for reading ~ Mari_

_Also, Thanks for the terrific response to our REAL McRoll "Name the dog" contest!_


End file.
